Bulma from Beyond
by DarthMalRocks
Summary: Ok Bulma is a ghost. And the others try to stop the hauntings. The sequel to Just a Day for Vegeta! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


Bulma from Beyond  
By: MajinVegeta  
Chapter 1  
  
There was no funeral. The horrific smell of Bulma's cooking was no longer THANK KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All was silent. The frying pan of Ouch my Face was put into a safe. Bulma's receipies were burned,  
so was her cooking THANK KAMI!!!!!!!!! But the weird thing was that every so often either Vegeta  
or Trunks would hear or see Bulma wondering somewere around Capsule Corp. One day......   
"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Vegeta yelled skidding to a halt in Trunks' room. "What is it?" Trunks asked.  
"I...saw...Bulma...cooking...then...she...saw...me...and...walked...forward...to...try...to...get...me...  
to...eat...that...disgusting...dinner...suprise...and...I...just...narrowly...escaped...with...my  
...tastebuds...and...my...life!!!!!" "No way!" Trunks said. "She's back?" "Yup." Vegeta said.  
"She's back." Soon... "TRUNKS VEGETA DINNER TIME!" An eerie voice said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
The saiyans screamed as the EVIL frying Pan of Ouch My Face flew closer to them.  
Will Vegeta and Trunks survive the EVIL frying of Ouch My Face? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Soon Vegeta and Trunks got back to their senses and destroyed the EVIL frying pan of Ouch  
My Face. Trunks decided that the only way to stop all the horror was to gather all seven Dragonballs  
and summom Shenron the Earth's dragon. So they got to work.  
Will they be able to summom Shenron? Will they back Bulma and the EVIL frying pan of Ouch My Face?  
Or will they just wish for immortality instead? I for one hope they wish for immortality. Because that  
would be cool. Anyways keep reading.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Soon Vegeta and Trunks had six Dragonballs. When they got to Master Roshie's place they  
had to beat the heck out of him to get the seventh. "That will show the old pervert to mess with   
saiyans!" Vegeta said. "I can't believe it. He's 306 years old, started going perverted at 123  
years, and STILL reads Playboy magazines." Trunks commented. "Let us never think of that again."  
Vegeta suggested. "Ok." Soon they flew up to Kami's lookout to summon Shenron. Dende was there  
to greet them. As they put the seven Dragonballs down Dende did his summoning chant. "Pepsi Rules  
Coke Sucks, Pepsi Rules Coke Sucks." He chanted. Soon Shenron appeared.  
Now that Shenron has appeared what will Vegeta and Trunks wish for?  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Shenron appeared. "I am Shenron hear me roar...WWWUUUZZZUUUPPP!!!" He roared. "Oookkk."  
Trunks said. "I am here to grant you two wishes but hurry up I've got dance and singing lessons  
with Porunga the Namek dragon in five minutes." Shenron said. "Don't worry Puff the Magic Dragon  
we'll hurry." Vegeta said sarcasticly. "Stop comparing me to Puff he's Porunga's brother not mine."  
Shenron whined. "We want to wish Bulma back. Correction we have to." Vegeta said. "It Shall  
Be Done!" Shenron said as Bulma appeared. "Second wish please." Shenron requested. "We have to   
wish the frying pan of Ouch My Face back or she'll torment us forever." Trunks said. "It Shall  
Be Done!" Shenron said as the frying pan of Ouch My Face came back as well. "Now if you'll excuse  
me Broadway Awaits!" Shenron said. "K. Thanks Shenron." The saiyans said.  
Now that Bulma and the frying pan of Ouch My Face are back what will happen next?  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"BOUT TIME YOU WISH ME BACK WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG??!!" Bulma demanded. "WE WERE LOOKING  
FOR THE DRAGONBALLS YOU ARE LUCKY WE EVEN WISHED YOU BACK SO STOP YELLING AT US WOMAN!!!" Vegeta  
shot back. "Well excuse me your highness but you COULD HAVE DONE THAT EARLIER!!" Bulma yelled.  
With that Vegeta's power level began to rise. Trunks noticed this and ran to calm down his parents  
before Vegeta tried to blow up the Earth AGAIN. Soon they heard a very strange Jello like noise  
and a liquidy noise too.  
What are these strange noises that everyone is hearing? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 6  
Special guests:  
Orange Jello (Red Jello's son) Shasta (Randy Cokealot's (dun dun dun) son)  
  
When we last left them.... "What in Kamisamas name is that disgusting noise?" Vegeta asked.  
"I dunno but I think that we're about to get our answer." Trunks replied. Soon Shasta and Orange  
Jello emerged, and not alone. "Oh my Kami they killed Kenny!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Sweet!" Trunks  
exclaimed. But soon they were spotted.  
What will happen to them now? Why does Kenny keep on coming back? I dunno but it's kinda  
cool. Anyways keep reading.  
  
Chapter 7  
Special guests:  
Orange Jello Shasta General Red Jello Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun)  
  
"We are here to get revenge for our fathers." Orange Jello explained. Soon they put all   
seven Dragonballs into place as Goku and Gohan came to help Vegeta and the others out. Shenron appeared.  
"I am Shenron hear me roar. WWWUUUZZZUUUPPP!!!!!!!" Shenron roared. "Shenron we wish for our fathers to   
be brought back to life." Shasta said. "It Shall Be Done!" Shenron said. The others watched on as  
General Red Jello and Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun) came back to life. Soon Shenron said, "Second  
wish please I am getting impatient." "We wish that all Red Jello and Coke (dun dun dun) be brought back  
to life from the last battle." Orange Jello said. "It Shall Be Done!" Shenron said. Soon Randy  
Cokealots (dun dun dun), General Red Jello, Coke (dun dun dun) army, and Red Jello army all came back  
to life. "My job here is done. Now back to singing and dance class with Porunga." Shenron said.  
Soon he was gone.  
Now that General Red Jello and Rendy Cokealots (dun dun dun) and their armies have been   
revived what will happen to the others? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 8  
Special guests:  
Shasta Orange Jello Red Jello Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun)  
  
"As we were saying we want to get revenge for our fathers and that was'ent what we ment yet."  
Shasta said. "Yeah, you destroyed our fathers so now we will destroy yours." Orange Jello added.  
"And just how do you plan to accomplish that?" Trunks and Gohan asked. "Well, Trunks you and Vegeta  
might not remember this because you were not alive then and Vegeta was dead. But you Gohan and Goku  
would remember." Shasta said. "Remember what?" Gohan asked. "Remember during Frieza's reign over  
Namek?" Orange Jello asked Gohan. "Yes why?" Gohan questioned. "Remember what Frieza did to Krillin  
before your father turned into a Super Sayain?" Shasta asked. "Of course he put some kind of blast into  
Krillin sent him up into te sky and exploded along with Krillin." Gohan said. "Well there's your  
answer." Orange Jello replied. "Not if we can help it." Trunks and Gohan yelled. "What makes you  
think that you'll be able to catch us anyways?" Vegeta and Goku asked. "Don't worry we've already  
prepared for that." Shasta said. Soon they brought a tied up and gagged Bulma and Chi-Chi. "Comeon  
let Chi-Chi go." Goku and Vegeta complained. "You don't care about Bulma?" Shasta asked. "Nope.  
She could'nt cook to save her own life." Vegeta said. "Oh." They said putting Bulma off to the side.  
"Well then give up or you won't see Chi-Chi around anymore." Shasta said. "Ya know we can still wish her  
back." Vegeta whispered to Goku. "So your saying we should let them do what they want to Chi-Chi?"  
He whispered back. "It's our only choice." Vegeta replied. "I guess your right." Goku said.  
"Well have you made up your minds yet?" Shasta asked. "What should we do though?" Goku whispered  
to Vegeta. "Don't worry this is where my extremely sarcastic nerve raking, I am more superior then  
you, you inferior peice of crap, attitude comes in. Besides I've been practicing on it." Vegeta   
replied smirking. "Alright then lets see it." Goku said. "I am getting impatient over here, did  
you decide yet or not?" Shasta said.  
What exactly does Vegeta have in mind? Keep reading.  
  
Chapter 9  
Special guests:  
Shasta Orange Jello Red Jello Randy Cokealots (dun dun dun) Adam Smith Jeff Switzer  
  
"Ok, We've decided. We've decided that you are butt-ugly and couldn't get a date with a  
girl if you were the last person on Earth. The garlic breath doesn't help much either." Vegeta teased   
as they chased him while Goku went over and freed Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi soon left. "Hey! Crap for brains!  
Catch me if you can!" Vegeta yelled. No matter how much they tried they just couldn't catch him.  
Trunks and Gohan were rolling on the ground laughing they're butts off. Soon Goku went over to help out Vegeta.  
When they had everyone were they wanted them. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!!" Goku yelled letting out  
a giant Kamehameha wave. At the same time. "FINAL FLASH!!!" Vegeta yelled as the two blasts joined  
each other into one. The megablast made contact instantly destroying the enemies. Soon Adam and  
Jeff arrived. "Hey! What did we miss?" They asked. "Everything!" The others replied. Soon everyone   
went home. "Hmmm...That's strange." Vegeta murmered. "What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "I feel like  
we are forgetting something." Vegeta replied. "Huh..." Trunks said. Meanwhile....Bulma finally  
got free. When she got home she was as pale as a ghost. Vegeta and Trunks saw her. "AAAAAAAAAA  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They yelled. She came inside  
and whipped out her frying pan of Ouch My Face. She wacked them both. "Ouch! My Face!" They   
exclaimed.   
Should I write another sequel? Review to tell me! 


End file.
